In videotelephony or video conferencing applications on laptops or other devices, the camera capturing video of the user and the display providing video of the person or people the user is speaking to may be offset. For example, the camera may be mounted above the display. As a result, the participants in the video call may not be able to simultaneously look at both the screen (to see the other participant) and the camera (which is desirable to make good, natural contact with the other participant).
Current techniques for correcting such eye contact correction problems are deficient. For example, current techniques may not be fast enough to support real time implantation, may require special additional camera hardware such as depth cameras or stereo cameras, or may not be robust enough in terms of quality. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the implementation of videotelephony in a variety of contexts becomes more widespread.